


How to Properly Fall Down

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Established Polyam Relationship, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Small Towns, small town/small village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Ciri takes her lumps and makes some mistakes. Geralt deals with more emotions he's not prepared for. Jaskier comes clean and Yennefer holds it together pretty well, all things considered.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer
Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584583
Comments: 31
Kudos: 352





	How to Properly Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Just holy fucking WOW! I'm getting a lot of love for this series, consecutively in fact which is simply fantastic! I hope to continue to meet expectations and I still have a list of ideas for more! Thank you all so much for reading! <3

“Hold still, nearly finished.” Yennefer murmured, dabbing lightly at a particularly nasty cut on Ciri’s forehead.

The girl’s face was screwed up and she gripped the edge of the shop’s counter, “So stupid . . . Ran right into it . . . “

“It was an accident, don’t beat yourself up over it.” Geralt said from leaning on the counter next to her.

“Seems the job was done for me. I saw it coming a mile away though!” Ciri yelped and pulled back, “Ow!”

“Sorry, sorry, it should start feeling better soon!” Yennefer grimaced apologetically as she pressed a bit of cotton to the cut, “There were some splinters.”

“Forget training, just write on my grave ‘ _Stupid Girl killed by Training Dummy’_.” Ciri groaned, holding the cotton to her forehead.

Geralt laughed shortly and patted her shoulder, “First scar, Cirilla, best to make up a good story for it before word gets out.”

Ciri huffed, glancing toward the shop door, “If Jask includes this in my epic ballad, he’ll be the first . . . “ She hopped down and sighed, “What was your first scar then?”

Geralt frowned in thought, then shrugged, “Can’t really remember, to be honest, but I can promise it was during training.”

The girl huffed then smiled slightly, “I’ll bet it looked pretty funny, if it happened to anyone else, that is.” She turned toward the door, “I left my sword back at the training ground, I’ll go get it.”

Yennefer and Geralt exchanged looked and the witcher shrugged, “it . . . It was pretty funny . . . “

“You didn’t laugh at her, did you?” Yennefer asked, cocking her head back.

“Of course not!” Geralt frowned then cleared his throat, "on the outside…"

* * *

Ciri trotted up the road and ran into Jaskier, the bard gestured to her forehead, “Ah, first war wound, brave warrior? What mighty beast drew blood?”

Ciri grimaced and leaned in, “Don’t tell anyone but it was a training dummy . . . “

“Hm, all I heard was ‘ogre’s club’,” Jaskier turned to follow her, “And now where are you headed?”

“Dropped my sword after I got walloped so I’m gonna go get it.” Ciri shrugged.

“Oh, well, may I join you?” Jaskier shifted his lute on his back and smiled.

“Of course.” Ciri smiled and they turned to walk down the road together.

“Funny how I always end up following you monster-hunting types.” Jaskier pulled his lute around and played a chord, “Must be fate! _To follow a Witcher, through braken or dale. Just to get coin for a flagon of ale_ ~! Eh, needs some work.” Jaskier shrugged.

“It’s not that bad,” Ciri said, “You’re pretty good at writing songs.”

“Well thank you, m’lady,” Jaskier tipped an imaginary hat to her and shifted his lute back again, “How’s my singing?”

“Better than most,” Ciri shrugged, “I’m not much for dancing or music myself but other people seem to like it.”

Jaskier frowned, “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not . . . ?”

“It was.” Ciri smiled, “At any rate, I like your songs, they’re catchy and easy to remember. Like that one you wrote for Geralt, everyone knows that one.”

Jaskier may have blushed a little at the tips of his ears and he ducked his head, “Well, I don’t mean to boast-”

“Sure you do.” Ciri giggled.

“Alright, I do, I’m very proud of that one,” Jaskier tipped his head back then stumbled a bit when Ciri went left off the road without warning, “So I didn’t know Gerry had a ‘training grounds’ thingamajig.”

“I think that may have been the point, he likes to be alone out here. Mostly.” Ciri ducked under a branch.

Jaskier stopped, holding a few branches up for her, “Somewhere to practice scowling no doubt.”

“And to think, he does a lot of just sitting with his eyes closed and thinking. I tried to do it too but I got bored.” Ciri nudged Jaskier to the side so he wouldn’t trip on a hidden rabbit hole.

“I understand completely, meditating has never been my strong suit either. I talk too much it would seem.” Jaskier sighed dramatically, “Training is going well, right?”

“Oh yes, very well, at least that’s what Geralt keeps telling me. Wish I’d get taller already.” Ciri grumbled, hopping over a root, “Geralt says once I get a bit bigger, he’ll bring me something to spar against. I hope it’s something really big and scary! I’ll cut its head off and parade it through town and be a hero!” She threw her hands out and smiled, “All hail Cirilla, monster slayer and hero to all!”

“That does sounds glamorous, doesn’t it?” Jaskier nodded, “Just . . . do us all a favor and be careful,” He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, “If you can’t handle something, tell us. You don’t have to fight alone.”

Ciri blinked and shrugged, “I doubt I’ll ever be alone if Geralt has anything to say about it.”

“He just-”

“I know, he loves me.” Ciri finished, “I just know I could really be a hero if he’d let me!”

They came to the clearing and Jaskier paused only for a moment to admire the secret that he now knew about before turning back to Ciri, “He’ll let you do all manner of things once you’re properly prepared, but for now, he wants you to stick to training and pig-wrangling.”

Ciri frowned, running to retrieve her wooden sword from under one of the training dummies. She stared at the scuffed, splintered edge of the wood and how she’d busted a chunk off the tip. Ciri sheathed the sword on her back and turned to Jaskier, “Well . . . “

“I thought that little mission with the pigs was a great start,” Jaskier said quickly, hoping to be encouraging, “Don’t you think?”

“Maybe . . . “ Ciri murmured, “Still wish I’d done something more than lead a few hogs out of a bog.”

“‘Hogs out of a bog’, I think you might have something there.” Jaskier pulled his lute back around and strummed a few notes, humming softly to himself, before launching into song, “‘ _Oh there once was a maiden, fair and strong. She was tasked with rescuing some hogs from a bog._ ’ Ah, alright, that was cruddy but the first draft of anything is always rough and horrid.” He took out his notebook and jotted something down.

Ciri stared at him for a moment, “You’ve been with Geralt on adventures before, what were they like? I’ve only heard the songs since he pretends not to remember any of them.”

“Terrifying, bloody and lots of screaming,” Jaskier snapped his book shut and turned to the girl, holding out his arm, “I’ve ruined a tunic or four whilst off on one of Geralt’s harrowing, and very lucrative, quests.”

Ciri took the arm and they walked out of the forest back to the road, she frowned, “I don’t think I could come up with as many songs as you have.”

“I have a lot more but Yen and Geralt said you’re too young for those.” Jaskier winked at her, “It’s a learned skill, not something I was suddenly good at. Much like your sword-swinging.”

“Could I learn it?” Ciri asked curiously.

Jaskier blinked in surprise at her, “You . . . would _want_ to?”

“Well, Geralt is teaching me about monster-hunting, Yen promised to help me with magic in a few years, so maybe you could show me.” Ciri shrugged, “Maybe singing or something.”

Jaskier’s ears reddened completely and he cleared his throat, “You really want to learn from me?”

“Of course.” Ciri nodded earnestly.

Jaskier beamed and slung an arm around her shoulders, “Then let us not tarry a moment longer!”

* * *

“What . . . are you doing?” Geralt asked, leaning on the doorway.

“Never you mind, heathen,” Jaskier said, waving a hand as he perched on the edge of his seat, watching Ciri intently as she tried to play a chord, “There are higher powers at work here.”

Ciri managed the chord and smiled, “How was that?”

“Exemplary!” Jaskier smiled widely, glancing out the window, “Ah, the sun is going to be going down which means it’s my shift at the pub. I’ll see you both later, tell Yen I love her and will try to swipe one of those little fruit pies she likes so much.”

He took his lute, kissed Ciri and Geralt on the cheek and hurried out, Geralt waited then looked at her, “When are you going to break the news to him that you can already play?”

“He already knew that.” Ciri giggled, “It was _you_ we were messing with.”

“Oh really?” Geralt squatted down, “Little girls who help bards trick people get snatched up by witches and fed worms.”

“Ew, that’s not true!” Ciri shuddered, “That’s gross!”

“Mhm,” Geralt poured himself some wine, “So, you find your sword?”

“Yep,” Ciri held up the splintered and chipped thing, “Getting a bit worse for wear, if you ask me.”

“I can get you a new one.” Geralt shrugged.

“ _Or_ you could get me a _real_ one?” Ciri tried, shrugging, “Just a thought.”

“And it will remain that until you’re actually going out to the field.” Geralt said sternly.

“I’ve _been_ in the field!” Ciri rolled her eyes, “Remember? The pigs?”

“And as I recall, I was right there and there wasn’t so much as a feral cat.” Geralt pointed out.

“But- I-” She groaned in frustration, stomping to her room, “Fine!”

Geralt sighed and poured more wine, “She’s just getting ahead of herself . . . just keep repeating that to yourself, Geralt . . . “

* * *

Ciri glared out the window after dinner, Jaskier was apparently staying late at the tavern, Yennefer and Geralt had gone to ‘bed’ an hour ago but Ciri couldn’t sit still. She paced her room and huffed, “Alright . . . I’ll show him I can handle it, I’ll go out and rescue someone or whatever. How hard can it be?” She looked at her wooden sword and scowled, “A lot harder with a stupid wooden sword . . . “ A thought struck her and she carefully slipped on her boots and snuck down the hall to the stairs. She could hear the distinct sound of ‘wrestling’ from the parents’ bedroom, rolled her eyes and continued down to the shop on the first floor.

It was mostly an apothecary and healer’s type of thing with a few magical items here and there, but Ciri knew what she was looking for. She crept to a cabinet behind the counter, feeling about under where Yen kept the money-tray until she found the key and unlocked the cabinet. Inside, settled in velvet housings, was a pair of long gleaming knives, they were about a foot long with pewter hilts wrapped in blue-dyed leather and silver wire, the pommel was a large moonstone on both. Ciri picked them carefully up and slipped them into their matching scabbards before buckling the belt around her waist. She grabbed her cloak and carefully eased the backdoor’s latch, sidled out and carefully closed the door behind her. 

She hurried along the dark streets, avoiding any adults that lingered near doorways and gutters until she came to where Jaskier was supposed to be working. She stood up on a crate in the alley and peered through the dirty glass, her mouth dropped open a bit, Jaskier was indeed working there but he wasn't singing or playing the lute, the bard was bustling about in an apron serving drinks and food to patrons, he'd left off his more colorful clothes and his smile looked fake even from this distance. Ciri slid back down and she scowled, Jaskier shouldn't be busting his hump in a grimy tavern. 

She went around the back and banged on the door until it creaked open on the sour face of the night matron, "we don't give ta charity, ya want a handout, go beg on the street!"

Ciri resisted the urge to be rude, "I'm not an urchin, Jaskier is my … um, hes … look I'm here to talk to Jaskier. Could you get him for me?"

"Jaskier?" She snorted, "hes working."

"I just need to-" she grimaced and reached into her pocket, producing two of the five coppers she'd saved, "please could you give him a message from Ciri?"

The woman's frown deepened and she was about to open her mouth, but-

"Ciri?"

Ciri leaned to the side to peer around the large woman and she could see Jaskier setting down a tray, "Jask!"

Jaskier sidled around the bar owner, apologizing fervently before turning to the girl and stepping out into the alley, "what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Ciri stared up at him, "... I thought you performed here."

Jaskier sighed and squatted down, "an artist is never appreciated in their own time, unfortunately. They gave me a job, not really doing what I wanted but… " he smiled a little sadly, "it makes money."

Ciri stared at him, Jaskier looked exhausted and possibly close to tears, "why?"

"Because I have to pull my own weight and contribute to this family," Jaskier said gently, "To take care of you."

"B-But your music and the songs-" Ciri swallowed thickly, this felt _wrong_.

"I still have them, Ciri, my star and moon, and people are still singing them, they just don't pay me for it." Jaskier sighed, "can you do me a favor?"

Ciri nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.

"... don't tell Yennefer or Geralt, alright? Bad enough you seeing me like this," Jaskier smiled ruefully, "in an apron getting my pretty hands all prune-y scrubbing pots."

Ciri stared at her feet and took a deep breath, "I won't tell, I promise."

"Good girl, now go back home and go to bed before anyone notices, hm? Remember what I told you?" Jaskier took her hands in his and smiled up at her.

Ciri swallowed again and nodded, "Third step from the bottom squeaks."

"And avoid the long board in the hall floor. Go on, i'll see you in the morning." He stood and kissed her forehead before turning and hurrying back inside. 

Ciri stood there for a moment then she scowled and kicked at a rock angrily, "well now I have a much better reason for this plan, don't I, you stupid rock?" She went back to the main thoroughfare and glanced around, she looked toward home then went in the opposite direction.

* * *

This was, as one might have guessed if one weren't an impulsive, determined but very well-meaning twelve year old, a very bad idea, but Ciri didn't realize this until she was good and lost.

"Fuck…" Ciri muttered, looking around at the trees and long shadows. She'd gone into the woods beyond the town's gates, further than shed ever gone alone. She slowly looked around, were those eyes blinking at her? The thought to call to whoever it might be crossed her mind but then the thought that it might be a 'what' and not a 'who' so she reached for one of the knives instead.

There was a rustle and a snarl as the eyes focused and came closer. The eyes belonged to a large panther, it stalked forward, lips curled back to scent the girl.

Ciri backed up, the blood draining from her face and her hands shook, suddenly she realized she was a very small, very inexperienced child in the face of a very capable predator, "G-Geralt…."

The creature took a step closer, getting low to the ground and extending it’s claws.

Ciri backed up and gasped as the cat sprung, she leapt out of the way but dropped the knife, she fumbled for the other one, “Geralt!”

The panther let a snarl ripple through the air as it turned and rushed at her again.

Ciri tried to run and tripped, hitting the ground and dropping the remaining knife and at that, the panther pounced. Ciri screamed, "GERALT! GERALT! PAPA, HELP!"

* * *

"CIRI!" Geralt sat bolt upright, almost throwing Yennefer off the bed as he sprang from it, pulling his pants on as he ran toward her room and pushing the door open only to find the room empty and bed made, "Ciri? Fuck!"

Yennefer was pulling her dressing gown on and hurrying after him, "What is it? What’s- where is Cirilla?"

"I'm gonna find out!" Geralt pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his swords and vaulted out the door with Yennefer pulling on a cloak right behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, blue flames licked about her fingers and the ends of her hair.

Geralt stopped, he wasn't wearing any boots and his breath came out in little clouds, "... the woods… she's in the wo-"

"Oh that narrows it down, Geralt! Brilliant!" Yennefer snapped.

Geralt didn't answer, he turned in a direction and started to run. He heard her behind him but everything fell silent around him as he hurried toward where the pull lead him. He started to smell fear, salt and… a lot of blood. Geralt ran faster.

It wasn't too long before they stopped short, the scene before them was oddly lit by the moon, Ciri was sitting on the ground holding one of the knives in both hands with three long and deep scratches across her left cheek, she was covered in blood with tears silently streaming down her face while she stared wide eyed at a dead panther.

Geralt unsheathed his steel sword and carefully jabbed it into the Panther’s side but the beast was clearly dead and he couldn't sense any more of them. 

Yennefer hurried over, carefully putting a hand on the girls hands, "it's alright, ciri, you can let go, it's dead. Shh, come on, give me the knife."

Ciri's hands shook as she finally let go of the knife, still staring at the panther's corpse before taking a deep shuddering breath and bursting into terrified sobs.

Geralt sheathed his sword and hurried to scoop Ciri up, holding her tightly and carrying her out of the woods and back home with Yennefer right behind.

* * *

Geralt paced, his hands balled up into fists at his sides and jaw clenched, he stomped from one end of the stables to the other, the horses knickered nervously to each other. He glanced at the doorway when Yennefer appeared, “Well?”

“Three stitches for each one of those scratches, it’ll probably scar.” Yennefer said softly, “What the _fuck_ was she doing out in the-”

“I don’t know!” Geralt shouted then he breathed heavily a few times before repeating quieter, “I don’t know.”

“She wasn’t in a state to tell me much and she’s sleeping now . . . “ Yennefer moved to calm Aderon down, “Are you . . . going to go inside?”

“Not yet.” Geralt growled, putting his hands on the gate to Roach’s stall and breathing heavily, “I’m still too angry and that’s _not_ what she needs right now.”

Yennefer’s hands were shaking slightly, “She could have _died_ and you’re angry?”

Geralt looked at her, “I am angry because she took weapons she wasn’t ready to handle, went out in the woods alone, at _night_ and killed an animal that hadn’t done anything. I am _not_ training her to kill or be killed, I am training her to save lives including her own! I’m training her to defend people, not slaughter wild animals!”

“I’m sure she had a very good reason for what happened!” Yennefer snapped, “You can’t just assume she-”

“There is literally _no reason_ for her to be in the middle of the woods at night, Yennefer!” Geralt snapped back, “None! What else am I to conclude from all this? She’s been getting ahead of herself since day one and now it almost got her _killed_!”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Yennefer asked.

Geralt opened his mouth, then closed it for a moment, “ . . . Get to the bottom of this and until I’m convinced I’m not making a mistake, training is on hold.”

“I think you’re right.” She said softly.

“Alright . . . “ Geralt took a deep breath and rubbed his face with both hands, “Fuck.” He headed to the stairs and down the hall to Ciri’s room. The girl was sitting up against the headboard hugging her knees. Geralt felt a strong wave of something that made his insides clench and shift, the anger melting away and he hurried to the bed, wrapping his arms around Ciri and pressing his nose into her hair, the girl was crying into his chest as he pulled her into him and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, “Don’t you _ever_ do something like that again, do you understand me? I thought I fucking lost you! _Please_ . . . “ His chest shook slightly as his slow heart lurched painfully, he kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently, “What were you _thinking_?” He gently pushed her back, holding her shoulders and searching her face.

Ciri stared helplessly, “I . . . Jask was-” She remembered Jaskier’s face when he made her promise to keep quiet so she bit her lip and shook her head.

“What about Jask?” Yennefer came into the room, her brow wrinkled in concern.

“Ciri?” Geralt pressed when she shook her head again, “If Jaskier is hurt or something happened, we _need_ to know.”

“No, he’s not hurt he’s . . . he’s just . . . “ Ciri swallowed thickly and her lip shook, “I promised not to tell.”

Geralt leaned back a bit and looked at Yennefer then back to Ciri, completely at a loss, “What do you mean? Ciri, what are you talking about?”

After Ciri refused to say anything more, Geralt and Yennefer dropped it and stayed with Ciri until she fell into a fitful sleep. The two quietly left the room and shut the door before going to the parlor. Geralt started to pace then shook his head and turned to the door, Yennefer put a hand on his chest, “Wait, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to where Jaskier is supposed to be working and finding out what the fuck is going on. Stay here in case Ciri wakes up again.” Geralt shrugged her hand off and headed back outside.

* * *

Geralt stepped into the tavern, they were closing up for the night, the matron looked up as he moved between some tables, “Eh, we’re closed fer the night! Clear out!”

“I’m looking for Jaskier, he’s a bard that works here.” Geralt said, trying to keep his temper in check, he was in no mood for this.

“We ain’t got a bard working here but we do have a Jaskier.” She turned toward where the kitchen was and yelled Jaskier’s name.

A moment later and he appeared, wiping his hands on his apron, the bard stopped upon seeing Geralt and he grimaced, “I finished scrubbing out those pots, I’ll be going home now.”

“Alright.” The woman waved a hand dismissively and went back to counting the day’s take.

Jaskier hurried Geralt out the door and took a deep breath, “So . . . did Ciri tell you or-?”

“Nevermind, I’m sure the last thing you want is me pointing obvious shit out, what I want to know is why I had to carry Ciri out of the woods after finding her next to a fresh panther corpse?”

Jaskier’s mouth fell open and he stared at Geralt, “I-I’m sorry, what _the fuck_ are you talking about?” His voice rose an octave or five.

“So you don’t know anything?” Geralt wiggled a finger in his ear and shook his head.

“Hang on, could we go back a few paces and revisit the part about _Ciri and a panther_?” Jaskier demanded, “Was she attacked? Is she okay? Where is she?”

“I don’t know, she’s fine and at home, the only thing she said was about you, she didn’t say anything else.” Geralt held hand up, “It’s alright now.”

“No it is _not_! I told her to go home!” Jaskier said loudly.

“Wait, so you _did_ see her?” Geralt said, stopping Jaskier from heading to the house.

“Well, yes, she came here and I talked to her a bit and told her to go straight home!” Jaskier shrugged, “How was I to know she’d-”

“You let a _twelve year old child_ walk home at night by herself?” Geralt shouted.

Jaskier flinched, “I-I couldn’t just leave my job and she couldn’t stay here! Geralt, don’t _yell_ at me!”

“You- No, now isn’t the time. Let’s just get home and we’ll sort all this bullshit out later.” Geralt turned toward the home.

“Okay . . . “ Jaskier said softly, his pace picking up a little.

“Why did you think you needed to keep this a secret?” Geralt asked as they neared the house.

“Because it’s fucking humiliating, Geralt, alright? Just leave it.” Jaskier muttered, grabbing for the door.

“It’s not that ba-”

“Yes, it is, Geralt, it really fucking is.” Jaskier snapped, glaring at the witcher, “How would you feel if you couldn’t get any contracts anywhere so you have to serve meat pies to rude patrons all night long?”

“Good point . . . “ Geralt murmured.

“Yeah, feels really good knowing that all those fucking morons are sitting in there,” Jaskier swallowed thickly, “Singing the songs _I_ wrote . . . and I’m serving them an ale and getting stiffed on a tip . . . “

“Why are you even doing this?” Geralt moved to stand next to Jaskier.

“Because I want to help! I want to be useful and contribute to the family!” Jaskier bit his lip, “You and Yennefer have skills people are willing to pay for and I just . . . I can sing . . . “

Geralt frowned, “I think . . . I know why Ciri went into the woods . . . “

Jaskier looked up at him, “ . . . please don’t say it’s my fault and yell at me.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault, Jask,” Geralt said quickly, a pang of guilt spiking in his gut, “I just think she got a bad idea with good intentions after seeing what you were doing.”

Jaskier’s eyes welled up with tears and his chest jumped, “So it _is_ my fault?”

“No, Jaskier, it’s not your fault!” Geralt reached up to wipe at Jaskier’s eyes with his thumbs, “I don’t blame you, my dandelion.”

Yennefer came downstairs and looked around, “What is going on now?”

Geralt quickly explained what he’d found out. Yennefer frowned and rubbed her forehead, “Alright . . . “

“Is she sleeping?” Jaskier asked softly.

“Yes. Let’s just try to do likewise, I don’t think I can deal with much more.” Yennefer said softly, “Please.”

Geralt nodded and lead the way upstairs but then stopped, Ciri was standing in her room's doorway, “Ciri, did we wake you?”

“Can’t sleep.” She murmured, “C-Can I stay with you?”

“Of course, darling.” Yennefer said gently.

Geralt lightly put a hand on Ciri’s shoulder and steered her toward their room. They all got into bed, Ciri was pressed between Yennefer and Geralt with Jaskier spooning Geralt. There wasn’t a moment where at least one of them wasn't awake through the night.

* * *

“And that’s what happened.” Ciri finished softly, staring at the tabletop.

Geralt’s frown had remained unmoving through the story and he closed his eyes and sighed, “While I . . . _appreciate_ your motives, I don’t think I need to reiterate how dangerous what you did was. Not to mention you essentially stole from the store.”

“I was gonna bring the knives back.” Ciri murmured.

“I have no doubt that you were. I’m sure in your head the whole plan was foolproof,” Geralt leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, “That kind of cocksure attitude is going to get you or someone else killed, Cirilla.”

Ciri nodded, tears dripping to the table, “ . . . I’m sorry.”

“So am I,” Geralt reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, “I need to know I can trust you if we’re going to continue your training, do you understand?”

“Y-Yes . . . “ Ciri’s shoulders shook.

"Do you promise me that from here on you'll not go off on your own like that?"

"Yes."

“Good, we will move past this and start back up in a few days. Now I have to go and see if that panther had a mate or cubs somewhere, they tend to hold grudges.” Geralt breathed out shortly and stood up.

“Wait,” Ciri wiped at her eyes, “I-I should go too, I made this mess, i should help clean it up.”

Geralt sighed, “As wonderful as it is that you want to take responsibility for your actions, this is very dangerous and I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Please, I messed up, let me fix it.” Ciri said a little desperately, standing up.

Geralt grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, but you stay on Roach, you understand me? If anything happens, he’ll take you right home.”

“O-Okay, I can do that.” Ciri shuffled, “I should go get my boots.”

Geralt nodded slowly, “Alright, I’ll be leaving in a few minutes, if you aren’t out there, you’re staying here.”

“Deal.” Ciri went to her room to retrieve her boots.

Geralt watched her go, thinking about the dream he’d had of her that had alerted him to the danger. She’d been running from a large black beast . . . she’d cried out to him . . . called him . . . _‘Papa’_. . . 

* * *

Geralt knelt by the panther carcass, he’d found the other knife Ciri had lost near it and he had to say, he was rather impressed that she’d managed to put a knife straight through the big cat’s left eyeball but also shattered its skull somehow. He wondered about just how much control Ciri had over her own magical abilities but that wasn’t exactly his area of expertise beyond the few words he could use. The witcher stood and walked back to Roach and Ciri, “Pretty clean stab through the eye, Ciri.”

Ciri looked at the body, “that’s not what killed it though . . . I jabbed its eye and it rushed me . . . I screamed and it dropped dead.”

“Your powers.” Geralt nodded, “We’ll work on that too, Yennefer would know more than me but don’t worry, it’ll be alright.”

Ciri shifted in the saddle, “So . . . “

“It was a young male, doubtful he had a mate or cubs.” Geralt put his foot in a stirrup and pulled himself into the saddle, he eased Ciri back against his chest, “No more killing animals outside of a contract, unless your defending yourself or someone else, understand?”

“Yes, Geralt.” Ciri said softly, her eyes still on the corpse.

Geralt tilted his head to the side, “It’s dead, Ciri, it can’t hurt you.”

“I-I know,” Ciri whispered, “It’s just . . . I k-killed him . . . “

Geralt put his arm around her waist securely, clicking his tongue at Roach to start leaving the scene, “If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be talking right now.”

“But if I hadn’t been so stupid and come out here to begin with . . . “ Ciri huffed angrily, “I’m so pissed at myself . . . “

Geralt snorted, “Like I said, it’s good you’re taking responsibility for your actions, but I’m very glad you made it out.”

Ciri touched the bandage on her cheek, “ . . . first I’m almost done in by a training dummy then I do something else stupid and almost become cat food . . . worst Witcher ever . . . “

“No, the worst Witchers are dead Witchers, you’re alive to learn from your mistakes,” Geralt murmured, leading Roach to the road, “And I know you’ll do better in the future, I have confidence in you.”

Ciri leaned back into him, “ . . . I just saw Jaskier being so miserable and unappreciated and I thought . . . I don’t know . . . I’m not sure what I thought I would do.”

“I’ll admit that I didn’t know what Jask was doing, it upset me as well.” Geralt sighed, “I’ll be talking to him and Yennefer to figure something else out.”

“I can get a job,” Ciri craned her neck back to look up at Geralt, “I’ll help out too so he doesn’t have to work like that.”

Geralt smiled slightly, “You don’t have to do that, Ciri, just leave it to us.”

“But I’m in this family too, I should . . . what was it, Jask said? ‘Pull my weight’.” Ciri insisted.

“And you will, once your training is done and we get you some contracts.” Geralt assured her, “Alright?”

“Fine . . . “ Ciri huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, thank you so much for reading, I hope that i can continue to deliver quality content!


End file.
